Med'ashore
"... like another world. The trees were dark and cold... unlike any I'd ever seen at home. We went on patrol, deeper in the woods, and I swear I felt as though I was being watched. The rain beat against the canopy above, driving a chill into my veins. I don't know how some of these elves can feel at home in this place..." ''-Journal of a young ranger'' Med'ashore is a relatively small isle located off the eastern coast of Northern Quel'Thalas. It is the base of operations for the Rising Wing, the stealth division of the Dominion of the Sun. History & Brief Description Ever eager to avoid attracting attention from outside observers, the Rising Wing relocated its headquarters several years ago to a remote isle many kilometers off the coast of Evandien—Med'ashore, it was named. The Isle of Secrets. Set in the Forbidding Sea, well apart from the mainland, Med'ashore is not affected by the beautifying enchantments that permeate the rest of Quel'Thalas. This island, abandoned and left entirely to a small population of Amani trolls until its recent reclamation, sports much of the same flora and fauna as Evandien, but lacks its pristine climate and peaceful atmosphere. Contrasting with the consistently sunny weather of a typical stretch of Thalassian land, Med'ashore is no stranger to rain and, on occasion, even snow. Its poor weather and rocky environment provide a natural protection from invading forces, making it difficult for ships to dock anywhere on the isle aside from the single well-guarded port of Gloaming Point. Notable Locations Gloaming Point This small port town is the only real sin'dorei settlement on Med'ashore. The training facilities and base of the Rising Wing can be found further inland, but the bulk of the residential presence is located here. The Rising Wing's main office sits above the port, overlooking it; this is where most formal matters of business take place. The Irefen Located in the southern regions of Med'ashore, the Irefen is a stretch of marshland known for its mystery and how easy it is to lose oneself in it. Its southeastern segment is less heavily vegetated and serves as the isle's primary source of peat, though it can be difficult to access, given its placement beyond the remainder of the Irefen. The Amani trolls have easier access, and so they tend to burn this peat to warm their homes. The Rosarium The Rosarium is the Rising Wing's main base, located underground in the center of the isle's forest. It is here that most training takes place, and any sensitive information is stored deep within these vaults. Its name, which provides a certain obscurity, is derived from the location of its entrance—beneath an old, overgrown Thalassian rose garden, abandoned many generations ago when this isle was forgotten and left to the Amani. The Veilwood Spreading across the entirety of the small isle, the Veilwood is a dark, muddy forest that provides little comfort and abundant frustration. Its shadowy trees and tangled undergrowth have claimed many callow scouts; even those who are familiar with the land know better than to attempt to navigate it alone, lest they be led astray. Quiver of Talanas A short range of small mountains, the Quiver of Talanas takes its name from the first Ranger-General of Silvermoon, Talanas Windrunner. It bears a notable amount of minerals within its caverns, though the new settlers of Med'ashore have only recently begun mining and exporting these minerals for profit. The Graveroad Named for the ancient gravestones found scattered at the sides of the road all along its path, the Graveroad cuts from the western port of Gloaming Point all the way through the Veilwood to the eastern side of the isle, where the Rising Wing has yet to fully exterminate the Amani problem. It is unknown why the isle's previous owners decided to use the main road as a graveyard, but the markings on the tombstones help guide lost wayfarers across Med'ashore. Ori'watha Ori'watha is the last vestige of Amani presence left on Med'ashore; it is located on the eastern end of the isle, where the Rising Wing never ventures. The trolls have not caused any significant trouble since they have been forced back to the opposite side of the isle, so the Rising Wing has not yet taken action to dismantle them. Ori'watha is, however, under careful watch. Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Islands